Mikey's Fool :D
by silverpearl4
Summary: Mikey wanted to have revenge on Raph by giving him a sort of en the liquid makes Raph collapse,gives him amnesia?How will others react?What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER:Wrote this story to relax.I know you guys want Ying and Yang or the sequel to Little Raphie but... duh! I am lazy cx.**

** SP4**

**NORMAL POV:**

Mikey was on his day again.1th of April!Fools Day!(((Yay for him cx)))He woke up with his water baloons,try to find his knew they were hiding from him,so he decided to make a plan.

Since the last Fools Day, they were forbidden to make a joke when they were in the kitchen by Master Splinter and he could put a thing in their he could take his revenge from Raph for smacking him.

That was an awesome plan.

But what should he put?

_Maybe some of gizmos that Don have._thought Mikey,so he took a liquid he didn't know._What could really happen?_he thought.

* * *

><p>"Don't forget Mike,no jokes when eating."said Leo warningly.<p>

"Okaaaaay!"said Mikey while smirking.

"Yeah jokes!Or I'll punch you gladly."said Raph then sat to his they started to eat,Mikey was watching Raph thinking about what will happen.

"Is it me or the lair is turning?"said Raph, holding his head.

"Raph!What's going on?Are you okay?"said Donnie while coming to Raph.

"I..."then he collapsed to the floor.

Mikey started to feel guilt._What if?Is he gonna die?Oh my god...what did I done?_

"Guys,he is starting to wake up"said Leo.

"Ugh,where am I?"

"You're in the lair Raph."said Mikey,his voice was sad.

"Wait,who's Raph?Am I the Raph?"

"You don't remember?!"said the 3 turtles with unison.

"Is It bad or good now?"

"Bad Raph!"said Mikey ,now he was more guilt._The gizmo made Raph HE HAS AMNESIA!?Because of me.._

"I should remember then...But I c..can't"he holded his head again.

"Should we tell Master Splinter ?"said Leo.

"NO!...I mean no,we shouldn' could make Raph remember"said Mikey worriedly.

"Well,then first me,then Leo ,then Mikey will try to make Raph remember ok?"said Donnie.

"Let's get started."

**Oppa cliffhanger style!**

** SP4**


	2. Remembering Donnie and Master Splinter

**DISCLAMER: Hi!I diecided to make The sequel of Little Raphie known as Rewrite Of The Secret Of Raph!**

** Coming soon!**

** SP4**

**NORMAL POV:**

Donnie sat beside was thinking about how Raph became like this?He j..just couldn't remember anything.

"Let start with who I am then,"said Donatello calmly."Or maybe first, _Who are you?_ "

"I just couldn't remember who I am."said Raphael.

"You are Raphael,or we call you always hide your feelings from us,you're a hothead,sometimes "cool but crude" mode, and you always fight with Leonardo,or we call him Leo,you call him,Fearless,captain-jerk,Splinter Jr.,Teacher's Pet and more..."

"Wow,am I all of that?"said Raphael.

"You're not all of that,actually,we honestly don't really know you.I always thought you were a hotheaded turtle who needs to be alone,no offense."

"None taken."

"But we're not bad like to hang by upgrading our Battle Shell and your , you're the only one I can talk about when it comes to always brakes them and Mikey , God,he always and I mean **always **brakes them,you're seldomly braking them and they can't talk about them but you can."

"So, I am also a techno-geek?"

Donnie chuckled.

"No,just a little,and only about machines who can crush,brake and ,you're not "that's all" like a was a time when you were 7 and I was 6..."

_*flashback*_

_Donnie had insomnia and he couldn't sleep he searched for his brothers..._

_First,he went to Mikey's was messy,indeed,and everywhere was full of pizza was sleeping, __and snoring __ with a teddy bear in his hands,he called him "Mikey Jr." and his orange pillow had some of pizza dirts,hell,he was a messy Donnie went to Leo's ,hoping that he was meditating._

_But he wasn' was,but he fell asleep while was only 8 years old,what could he possibly expect?His room was very tidy,but it was was meticulous,cleanly,rigorous when it comes to tidying the he went to Raph,while grunting,because sometimes he hated was a rebel,that's what always Leo said.A hothead, and he wasn't thinking at became a stereotype to didn't even know much about his older brother, because he and Donnie got better jobs to talk with that time, even Mikey wasn't close to 3 guys always turned their back on Raph,he was a rebel, he'll ruin everything.16 yeared Donnie still feel guilt about that._

_When he went to Raph's his eyes went wide from was...reading...SHERLOCK HOLMES!When Donie saw this , all stereotypes that clouded his mine was gone._

_"Hey, Donnie,can't sleep?"_

_"Uh..yes..I..maybe I should go."_

_"Wait, Donnie.I know how much you like reading, so why you won't come and read with me.I am reading Sherlock Holmes,you can join."_

_Donnie was very happy because Mikey and Leo don't read very much, and seeing the hothead like this made him so happy._

_"Yes!"_

_"If you want, we can decide a day's night and read that night."_

_Sweet!_

_"Of course,how about today's in next week we'll read again!"_

_"Cool!Now come choose a book."_

_Wow,Raph had pretty much had the famous writer's he choose another Sherlock Holmes book then started to read._

_"But Donnie this is a secret okay?"_

_He had a secret with the rebel one._

_Not bad_

_*end of flashback*_

"Then we told to Master Splinter isn't it?Then he accepted and he also kept it as a didn't make that since last year isn't it Donnie?"Donnie's eyes went wide.

"Y..You remembered me and Master Splinter!Did you remembered the others?"

"I remembered you and Master but sady the others, thanks braniac."

Donnie was happy...

...again.


	3. Remembering Leo

**DISCLAMER:Hi!And thx for the rewiews guys!I really appreciate it!Especially Emo is love so love , Tori657,DragonRidersRulz, Catty Noir and Dreaminglivingloving14 for your rewiews!**

** SP4**

**NORMAL POV:**

"GUYS!YOU ...CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" shouted Donnie while running to the nunchuck and katana-wielders.

"What happened Donnie?"said Mikey

"Raph!He...he...remembered me!"

"Then,he did remember **us **didn't he?"said Leo.

"I'm afraid, only remembered Master Splinter and me."said Donnie sadly.

"Well then,it's my turn "said Leo leaving Donnie happy because of the sudden remembering and Mikey with guilt because of the prank.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hey."said Leo while looking Raph's reptilish were surrounded by confusement and with sudden calm-ness...ish.

"So you are our leader guy or what?"said Raph gazing to Leo.

"I am, atleast Master Splinter chose me but...you hated that."

"Why?"

"I should ask you that Raph"said Leo with an defeated smile."Or maybe I'll tell you why.."he whispered a little.

_*flashback*_

_Leo was 8,Raph was 7 ,Don was 6 and Mike was only 5..._

_"My sons,it's time to choose a leader , a guide to you ... And the leader is..."_

_Mikey wasn't really expected he was going to be the leader, so was was not wanting the leadership too much,but Raph..he was already ready to give his life fingers were crossed and he kept muttering "Please..Please...worked so hard..."_

_Leo always felt guilt then._

_"It's Leonardo."_

_8 yeared old Leonardo took a look to Raph and his eyes were almost eyes weren't reptilish you look carefully , his eyes were half red and half green but it was pure green awhile crossed fingers fell down with defeat, and his eyes were full of anger and glared at Splinter,who was surprised about his one of the most cheerful son's glare,then stormed out to his room._

_*end of flashback*_

"I felt guilt,so much ."

"You shouldn' ,I remember...Leo?"

"Cool!Raph!You remembered me!How about Mikey?"

"How about who?"

"Oh crud."

**Ok,this is an announcement.I like the way they all have one year gaps :D And also when Raph was little, he tried so hard to take the leadership, while Leo was not too much practising unlike was practising but not too , and almost all my stories will have Raph's reptilish his eyes weren't reptilish when he was little.I can't tell you how it got reptilish!It'll come with the sequel of Little Raphie srry! **

**SP4**


	4. Remembering the alles!

**DISCLAMER:Hello, and sorry for taking too long...the exams...**

** Enjoy**

** SP4**

**NORMAL POV:**

"Mikey,I think you're the last."

"What happened Leo?"

"He remembered me,but not you...I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry Leo,"said Mikey trying to smile,then he went he cheered,"He can remember me!I'm %100 sure!" then he went to Raph's room.

"Oh no.."said Donnie worried.

"What happened Donnie?"said Leo while worrying like Donnie.

"If Raph couldn't remember Mikey,then he'll forget him forever!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Raph!What's up?"<p>

"Sky, Michelangelo."said Raph calmly.

"Nah, just call me Mikey."

"Very well,Mikey."

Then the unusual silence grew between red and orange clad tried to smile but he was sad,no..he was should've thought what will happen, but now he needed to talk with Raph, so he started.

"You know, your "what's up?" joke was pretty bad," then he looked at Raph,"Just like mine."

"Wait, what?"asked Raph confused.

"If I didn't made that joke, then you would remembered me."said Mikey sadly."But you know Raph,you are strong.I am sure that you will remember me."

"What makes you think like that ?"

"I'm...just...let me tell you a memory of mine."

_*flashback*_

_"I still don't know why Master Splinter said we need to go to the other sides of the sewers without Splinter."said Donnie a little confused._

_"Neither do I."said Mikey._

_"So do I, Master Splinter is trying to say we need to grow up...I think..."said Leo._

_"Enough talking,more moving!"said Raph._

_"Ok,Ok!We're coming Raph!You know,I think we should split up,what do you know?Maybe we can find another canister of mutagen!"said Donnie._

_"I , Raph ; Me and Donnie."said Leo and they splitted up._

* * *

><p><em>"Raph,I'm scared."<em>

_"Why?There's nothing here."_

_"I don't know...I just get the feeling..."_

_"Maybe you're right Mikey,I hear voices."_

_"WHAT?!"Mikey was freaking out._

_"Haha!You should've seen your face Mikey!"said Raph cheerfully._

_"Not FUNNY!"_

_"Okay,okay...MIKEY!LOOK!A MUTAGEN!"_

_"I SAW IT!But how can we get in there, if you can see..it's could be dangerous ya know?"while saying that , Mikey was surprised by his own he should think._

_"I'll go."_

_"WHAT!Didn't you heard what I said !You-"_

_"Don't be Leo, with me."_

_"Okay, whatever."Maybe he shouldn't think._

_Raph and Mikey went to the they saw 10 or more was scared,he hugged Raph's arm then released it because he was embarassed from being a scaredy looked at him and shouted "Mikey,get Leo and Donnie!I'll take the mutagen okay?"_

_"What about-"_

_"Just go!"_

_He runned as fast as he could while feeling guilt._

* * *

><p><em>"Leo,Donnie!Faster!We need to help Raph!"<em>

_"We're coming!"said Leo and Donnie._

_When they found Raph,he had 3 or 4 scars and the eyes-the mutants-that Mikey saw were laying, was knew his brothers was strong but not this._

_"Raph?!How?"said Leo._

_"Trust me, they weren't easy."_

* * *

><p>"Raph,are you okay?"<p>

"A little so-"then he collapsed.

"RAPH!Leo,Donnie!C'mere!"

* * *

><p>"Raph!Are you ok?!"said Mikey worried.<p>

"Yeah Mike,"then he smacked him,"Don't mix the chemicals with my food again!Make Leo's."

"That's my bro!"he hugged Raph happily.

** THE END!**


End file.
